Changing the Stars
by Tuxedo Elf
Summary: When tragedy strikes suddenly, it could tear Elladan and Elrohir apart forever. Will they find a way back to each other?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Changing the Stars

Author: Tuxedo Elf

Rating: PG13

Summary: When tragedy strikes suddenly, it could tear the twins apart forever.

Warnings: WIP

Author Notes: Thanks to Alex, who encouraged me to post this fic. It's my first big gen fic in a long time, so I'm a bit nervous!

Changing the Stars – Prologue

"It's getting worse!" Elrohir shouted to make his voice heard above the din of the storm.

"I know!" Elladan yelled back. "We need to keep moving, we have to get out of the forest, it's not safe!" Elrohir nodded in agreement and urged his horse onwards.

No one had predicted the storm; it had simply come out of nowhere. Had they seen it coming, the twins would have stayed a while longer with the rangers they'd been travelling with. But they had not and now they were trapped in the densest part of the forest in the middle of the worst storm of the century.

A loud rumble of thunder, followed almost immediately by a huge flash of lightning, showed them that the storm was almost directly overhead.

"Elrohir!" Elladan shouted. "Try to go faster! I sense danger nearby!

"I know!" Elrohir replied. "I sense it too! But we are still many miles from the edge of the forest!"

Elladan cursed under his breath. This whole trip had been a disaster. The orc lair they'd been hunting for had turned out to be deserted and the only ones they'd caught had been a small scouting party they'd stumbled across by sheer luck. Add to that the cut Elrohir's horse had suffered in the skirmish, delaying them by a whole week and the fact that his favourite bow had been broken when he'd been pulled to the ground by a bold orc, and you had a most unhappy elf. Elladan just wanted to get back home and into his nice warm bed, but it seemed that even that was just too much to hope for.

He sighed; at least Elrohir was with him. His twin was always by his side and that at least was some comfort. He turned and gave a grim smile to his brother who returned the gesture. Together they kept moving through the vicious storm.

Another roll of thunder sounded overhead followed by an almost blinding flash of lightning that was far too close. The bolt struck a nearby tree, sending it bursting into flame.

Elrohir's horse reared in shock and he fought to remain on his mount. Uttering soothing words in the animal's ear, he calmed it as quickly as he could and looked over to see how Elladan was faring.

His brother's mount had become completely panicked, throwing him off of her back, and was now running in circles around the forest with Elladan trying desperately to settle the frightened horse.

Just as he appeared to be succeeding, a loud cracking sound was heard above the noise of the storm. Looking up, Elrohir gasped in horror as he realised that the tree his brother was standing under had been hit by the tree that had caught fire and that a large branch had broken off and was heading directly for his twin.

Elrohir tried to move, to get to his brother, but there was simply not enough time. The branch was falling too fast and Elrohir was too far away. The younger twin could only scream Elladan's name as the branch fell to the floor, crushing his brother beneath it.

END PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1 Torn Apart

This story starts about 300 years after Celebrian sailed to Valinor. Arwen will not be appearing in the fic either, she's in Lothlórien for the duration and there she will stay! Besides, this is a twin fic with a heavy focus on my favourite, Elrohir!

Feedback would be most appreciated, including constructive criticism!

Many thanks to my reviewers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Changing the Stars – Chapter one – Torn Apart

Would you do it for me, Heal the scars and change the stars?

Ever Dream – Nightwish

"No." Elrond's voice was firm. "I will not allow it. It is folly." Elrohir shook his head, desperate to convince his father.

"But Ada, it could work! We will not know unless we try! Please!" He begged and fixed Elrond with his most pleading gaze, but the Elven-Lord held firm.

"I have said no. My decision is final. Do not continue to push me Elrohir." Elrohir's eyes filled with tears as he turned and fled from his father's presence. It just wasn't fair.

He ran along the corridors until he came to his brother's room. Stepping inside, he went and sat beside Elladan. "I don't know what's wrong with father these days." He said quietly. "Nothing I do pleases him and we only ever seem to fight." He put his head in his hands in despair. "Oh Elladan, what am I to do?" His brother didn't answer, but Elrohir hadn't really expected him too. After all, Elladan had been in a coma ever since that fateful storm 200 years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elrohir had finally brought his brother back to Imladris, after struggling for hours to free him from beneath the branch, he had been dangerously close to death. Elrond had battled for hours to save his oldest son, knowing that to lose Elladan would be to lose Elrohir also. The twins were too close; one would never survive without the other. He had eventually stabilised the older twin, but the head injuries had proven too much even for his extensive skill. Despite his best efforts, his son had slipped into a coma that same evening.

During those first few weeks, he had maintained hope that Elladan would heal and awaken on his own. But as weeks turned to months and months became years, hope gradually faded. After five decades of almost unending research and uncounted attempts to heal his eldest, Elrond had been forced to give up, knowing that time was the only cure left. Reluctantly, he'd stopped seeking answers and tried to move on with his life. Those around him sadly did the same, knowing that there was nothing more to be done for the young Lord.

Only Elrohir had refused to stop trying. He continued to seek for any way to bring his brother back to him. Elrond let him, knowing he could never tear the younger twin from his brother's side. For the past 200 years Elrohir had cared unwaveringly for his brother, accepting help only when absolutely necessary. For a time, life in Imladaris had settled into an almost comfortable routine, until the strain of not knowing whether Elladan would live or die finally began to take its toll on his family.

As the years passed, Elrohir withdrew more and more from the outside world, hardly leaving the adjacent rooms that the twins shared. Occasionally, Glorfindel or Erestor would drag him out for a short walk, but such excursions were rare and never lasted very long. He had left Rivendell only six times in the past 200 years, when some evil had threatened the borders of the Elven-sanctuary and all hands were needed to fight it off. Even then, his actions had been for his brother, for if Imladeris were to fall, Elladan would lose whatever chance he had left.

Elrond, on the other hand, had showed an almost palpable desperation for the first 5 decades, a desperation which had seemingly changed overnight into sad acceptance. When he had told Elrohir that he would continue looking for a cure, but that he could ignore his responsibilities to his people no longer, the younger twin had been infuriated, though he had said nothing and continued to search for a cure on his own. Unbeknownst to them at the time, it had been the beginning of a downward spiral in their formerly close and loving relationship.

It hadn't been noticeable at first, the odd sharp word and small misunderstandings. But soon that escalated into rows that left both father and son feeling bitter for days. By the time several decades had passed, Elrohir had simply stopped speaking to his father unless he absolutely had to. He found silence easier than the constant fighting.

Elrond tried to prevent their relationship from completely disintegrating, but eventually he too grew weary of all the fighting and left Elrohir to continue his lonely vigil.

The conversation that had led to the most recent argument had been over the most frequently raised topic – a potential cure for Elladan. Elrond had dismissed the obscure potion as pointless and a waste of time. Deep down, Elrohir knew his father was right, but Elrond's casual dismissal of the idea had angered and hurt Elrohir deeply. More and more he felt that his father had given up on Elladan, had accepted that he was as good as dead. That very thought made Elrohir want to break down and scream his pain to the heavens.

But instead he went to his brother's room. Now he sat in the soft chair that was perpetually next to the bed, staring at the still, pale form lying there. Elladan's eyes were closed unnaturally as he remained trapped in his coma, had Elrohir not still felt their faint bond in his heart, he would have been sure that his twin was dead. With a heavy sigh, he crossed his arms on the bed and rested his head upon them, mere inches from his twin. His eyes slowly glazed over as emotional exhaustion took hold and he drifted into elven dreams where he was temporarily free of the ever-worsening pain in his soul.

Elrond looked out of his bedroom window. From where he was he could see Erendil shining brightly in the night sky. It seemed to be his only light these days.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn around. Glorfindel stood behind him, eyes full of concern. "Please, don't," said Elrond softly. Glorfindel shot his old friend a quizzical look.

"I said nothing." He replied.

Elrond sighed and shook his head.

"You didn't have to. I know what you're going to say. That I shouldn't have angered Elrohir, that I should have been more supportive of that foolish remedy. But it would not have worked Glorfindel, surely you know that!" He looked desperately at his friend.

"Ai, it would not." He agreed. "I know that and so does Elrohir. But he's desperate. He knows how slim Elladan's chances are and he's willing to try anything, no matter how unlikely."

Elrond nodded.

"I understand his desire to help Elladan, I have never forgotten what it is to lose a brother, not to mention how much it hurts seeing my son like that. But had I let him try, he would have found some hope, only to lose it again and sink even deeper into his despair. I could not bear to see him in any more pain. He has suffered so much already." He turned away from Glorfindel, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. Glorfindel looked sadly at his oldest and dearest friend.

"I know you wish only to spare him more pain, but his continuing search for a cure is all that keeps Elrohir tethered to this world. The moment he gives up, he will start to fade and then you will lose them both to Mandos halls."

Elrond's tears were falling freely now and unable to do anything else, Glorfindel pulled his Lord into a comforting embrace. "Peace mellon nin." He whispered soothingly. "Do not give up. The bond the twins share is powerful – trust in it. All will come right in the end."

"But when will that end be?" Elrond asked brokenly. "Two hundred years have passed already, long years in which my eldest has shown no sign of waking. How many more years must we endure without knowing his fate?" He pulled away from his friend.

"I do not know." Glorfindel admitted. "But somehow, I feel that the answer lies with Elrohir.

Elrond did not reply to that, his eyes once more fixed on Eärendil's glowing light.

End Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Note: OK, some of you may think 200 years is too long. But personally, I think that for an elf, it's a reasonable amount of time. But if that doesn't work for you, just think of the angst factor!


	3. Chapter 2 Broken Bonds

Thanks again for all the reviews, enjoy this chapter!

Changing the Stars – Chapter 2 - Broken Bonds

Ever felt away without me,  
Just once is all I need,  
Entwined in finding you one day.

Ever Dream - Nightwish

Elrohir sat on the floor of his brother's room, surrounded by books and scrolls. He had long since exhausted the extensive healing section of the library and was now working his way systematically though the other books in the massive library, in the vain hopes of finding something that even hinted at a way of helping his brother.

He yawned, for he had been working since early that morning and it was now late into the evening. Sighing, he pushed aside the book he was reading, a mythology tome of great volume and stood up. Moving to the bed he sat down on the edge and took his brother's hand in his. He sat in silence for a few minutes, before rising and going to the window and letting the cool air refresh him.

"Elladan…" Had it really been two centuries? He could still hear his brother's voice in his mind; see his eyes sparkling with mirth after playing a practical joke. The memories caused a dull ache in his heart, how he longed to see his brother like that again!

He growled as he heard a knock on the door, instinctively knowing it was his father. "Enter." He sighed and turned to face the door as Elrond entered.

One look at Elrohir's face and Elrond's heart almost broke. He expected a confrontation - it was obvious. He hated what they'd become, strangers in the same house. He vowed to do his best to not turn this conversation into another argument.

"There is a delegation from Lorien arriving tomorrow morning." He said carefully.

"I know," replied Elrohir. "I have heard that they are bringing a healer. I wish to speak with her."

Elrond sighed.

"Surely you know she will have nothing to offer." It was the wrong thing to say, Elrond realised as soon as it was out of his mouth. Elrohir tensed and glared at his father.

"It has been seventy three years since I last spoke to a Lorien healer. Perhaps they have learned something new." Elrond could see the tension in his son's jaw as he fought to remain calm.

"I would have heard." Elrond said gently. "I make sure I receive word of all new medicines and treatments."

"Perhaps you have not heard of this one," said Elrohir with grim determination. "Perhaps it is very recent."

Elrond frowned. "Elrohir please, be realistic." He replied. The younger twin glared at him.

"Like you?" He spat. "Would you have me give up, accept that my brother is never coming back? I shall not!"

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Elrond replied his own voice raised in anger. "I only wish for you to stop wasting your life!"

"Wasting my life!" Elrohir shot back in disbelief. "He is my brother! The only way in which I could waste my life would be to give up on him!" His eyes narrowed into slits, "I am not you." He said darkly. I will not sit back and let my brother die."

Elrond sucked in a sharp breath as his youngest son uttered the cruel words. He knew deep down, that Elrohir was only speaking from his own pain; that he did in fact understand Elros' choice, but it still hurt. His own brother had been so dear to him Elrohir's words were like a physical blow.

"Do as you will." He snapped, storming out of the room before he did the unthinkable and struck his son.

When his father had left, Elrohir sunk to the floor, shaking. His delicate emotional state had been badly disrupted by this latest confrontation. He buried his head in his hands and let the sobs consume him. He so desperately wanted to go back to the way things were before the accident. However, with each day that passed the chances of that happening seemed less and less likely. Still, he clung to the ever-fading hope that he'd find something. He still believed Elladan would come back. He had to believe it.

He sat there on the floor unmoving, frozen in deep despair. Not even when the door opened again did he move. He knew this quiet presence wasn't his father.

Erestor didn't speak. He was never a great one for words. He simply knelt down next to the distraught elf and wrapped his arm around the trembling shoulders.

Elrohir turned suddenly and threw his arms around Erestor's neck, clinging to the older elf as if he were a lifeline. He buried his face in the councillor's robes and cried his heart out.

The councillor held him in a gentle embrace, his right hand soothingly rubbing Elrohir's back. He didn't waste words on pointless platitudes, wouldn't insult Elrohir by telling him that it was all right when it most obviously wasn't and might never be again. No, Erestor knew that simply being there was by far the best thing he could do for the young twin.

After a time, Elrohir pulled away and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Do not be." Erestor replied. "You have a right to cry, young one." Elrohir nodded and turned his despairing gaze to the councillor.

"What am I going to do Erestor?" He asked. "I am so lost. My hope for Elladan fades with each passing day, I cannot speak to my father without one of us starting a fight and I no longer care for the world outside this room." He fell silent and Erestor regarded the dejected elf with no small amount of concern.

"Elrohir," He said slowly, "I truly wish I had answers for you. But I do not. I only know what is in my own heart. My heart tells me that Elladan's fate remains where it has always been – with you. Though I admit I do not know to what end. However, I pray that the Valar will be kind.

"Thank you Erestor." Elrohir mumbled. He could always be counted on to tell you the truth in the nicest possible way.

"You are welcome." The councillor replied as he stood, gently pulling Elrohir with him. I am always here for you do not forget it. Now please, get some rest. Elf you may be, but allowing yourself to become rundown will help neither you nor Elladan.

Elrohir picked up the book he was reading.

"I just wish to finish this first." He said. The councillor glared at him disapprovingly. "I will read it in bed if it makes you feel better." Elrohir offered quickly.

Erestor did not look happy, but nodded his approval nonetheless.

"Very well, Elrohir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Erestor." The councillor left the room, black robes swirling around his feet.

Elrohir sat on the edge of Elladan's bed and leaned over, kissing his twin gently on the forehead. "Good night, Elladan. I will see you in the morning." Then he rose and went through the inner door that joined his room to his brother's.

He quickly undressed and got under the covers, extinguishing all the candles except for the one on the bedside table. Opening the book where he had left off, he began to read.

For hours he read, until the candle was almost burnt out and he knew he would soon have to take his rest. Yet as the candle began to fail, a paragraph of text caught his eye.

_The Hidden_

_It is said that they came unto the world when the Quendi were yet young. Few in number but long in life; they dwelled at the edges of Arda's mountains. Great were they, gifted with powers that could grant another their greatest desire. _

_Then the men came and brought with them greed and pain and they enslaved and murdered their gentle souls when they would not grant their wicked wishes. In fear they fled into the deepest recesses of the mountains where they may yet dwell. _

_Some have said that they will still grant desire to those who seek them, should their wish come from the heart, though a test must be taken to prove the strength of the wisher's yearning._

Elrohir's heart was pounding in his chest. This was it. This was what he had been looking for. He knew many myths were based on real events, he was sure in that moment these mysterious beings existed. Perhaps he would once have dismissed such tales as fabrication or entertainment, but now he clung to the slight hope the passage provided. All he had tried thus far were potions and spells, seeking to cure his brother by his own hand. This was different. This held promise and hope that he could not explain. He knew he had to find these beings and implore them to help his twin.

He knew his father would not allow anyone to go and seek these creatures. Elrond had long since given up on any help for Elladan and Elrohir wasn't sure if anyone desired Elladan's recovery as much as he did.

Getting up, he walked back thorough the adjoining room to Elladan's side. He silently observed the still form for a long time as he wrestled with a decision. He was loath to leave his brother's side, but there was no one else who could do this. If by leaving he could save him, it would be worth it. It was that which eventually won out, his desire to bring Elladan back stronger than all else.

He returned to his room and pulled a pack from a cupboard. He swiftly gathered the things he would need, taking care not to be noticed as he grabbed supplies from the kitchens and armoury.

Soon he was ready and he went once more to where Elladan lay. He sat down and clasped a pale hand in his.

"Forgive me brother." He whispered. "I do not wish to leave you but I must. I have lost my faith in Ada and nothing I try has helped. I must leave and seek out others who may be able to bring you back to me. Ada will care for you, he may have given up but he loves you still. You – you will be fine. Farewell, Elladan, I will not fail you." He placed a last kiss to his brother's brow before slipping out the window and creeping stealthily towards the stables.

Once there he led his mount out into the yard and sprang up onto the stallion's back. One whispered command later and he was galloping away from Imladris on the start of a desperate quest to save his brother – and himself.

END CHAPTER 2

Notes: 'The Hidden' are not canon, purely the product of my over-active imagination!


	4. Chapter 3 Through the Storm

Author notes: I had planned to wait until I had a good chunk of chapter 4 done before posting this. Unfortunately, chapter 4 is not co-operating, so I'm posting anyway. I will get more done as soon as I can, but you may have to be patient! 

There are _supposed _to be lyrics in this chapter but of course, new rules don't allow it. If however you wish to read the 'real' version please visit my site. (Link on my bio page)

**Chapter 3**

**Through the Storm**

It was raining. Storming actually, a dark reminder of the night two centuries ago when Elrohir's life had fallen apart. Was it an omen? He didn't know, but he knew that should he be injured he'd never save Elladan. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and moved to the safer edges of the forest, his heart pounding as he looked out for falling branches. He knew he needed to find shelter, but there was nothing nearby and so he kept going.

He was aware that this whole venture was a risk, that what he had read might be nothing more than a story, but he had to try. At least he was doing something rather than just sitting by helplessly. He had done that for far too long.

He reached into the inner pocket of his tunic, checking for the folded piece of paper there. He had felt bad about removing the pages from the book, but he needed the information and could not carry the whole tome with him.

He smiled wryly to himself – he was in trouble already, a little more would not make a difference.

With thoughts of Elladan filling his mind, he pressed on into the night.

Elrond walked slowly along the corridors of Imladris, to the adjoining rooms of his sons. His heart was heavy from his latest argument with Elrohir and he had been unable to sleep. This time, he was determined to apologise. Too much hurt had passed between them and Elrond was willing now to step down and maybe even offer his son hope by trying some of the cures the ancient books offered.

He moved into Elladan's room, for that was where Elrohir spent most of his time. To his surprise though, he was not there, only Elladan, ever-still in his bed.

Assuming that Elrohir had returned to his own room to sleep at last, he sat down next to his eldest child, taking the limp, pale hand in his and clasping it.

As he mused sadly on the events of the past two centuries, he began to sing softly, wondering if his son could hear his lament.

There was, of course, no response from Elladan and the only sound in the room for a long moment was the heart-breaking sound of the great Lord of Imladris trying not to cry as he mourned his lost joy.

Had Elrohir seen him then, he would have known that his father still felt deeply for both his sons, but alas he was not there, a fact which remained unknown to the elven-lord as he remained at the side of his eldest.

The weather was getting worse. Elrohir could hardly see a step in front of him as the rain continued to fall with terrible force. He had left the forest fearing for his safety and was now fighting the weather in the open plains, trying to ignore the water that soaked him to the bone and tore at his skin until his face and hands were numb.

Several times he stumbled, for his strength was failing now, but his forced himself to keep going, pressing his hand to the paper in his pocket to remind himself what it was he fought for. He would not fail Elladan. He had promised.

At last Elrond rose, setting Elladan's hand back on the blanket that covered his thin body.

"Sleep well, my son." He whispered, as he made his way through the archway to Elrohir's room.

The room was completely dark; the candle had long since died out. No moon shone that night, for it was covered by clouds. Not even Eärendil could be seen.

Moving to the table that was just a shadowed outline in the night-filled room, Elrond's hand found a candle and he quickly lit it. He hoped Elrohir would not mind him waking him, but he could wait no longer to speak his words.

Turning towards the bed, he held the candle up to light his way, but as the soft light shone on the blankets, Elrond realised with a terrible shock, that his youngest son's bed was empty.

Disbelieving, he looked around the room; sure his son must be in there somewhere. He was rarely far from Elladan's side and certainly never by choice.

"Elrohir?" he called out, sure his son must be in the room somewhere. There was no reply though and with worry building in his heart, Elrond moved round the room, searching for any sign of Elrohir. What he found instead made his blood run cold.

The first thing he noticed was that his son's weapons were gone. Elrohir, like many warriors, always kept his weapons in his room near his bed. But the small rack that they usually rested on was empty of bow, sword and quiver. This caused a terrible suspicion to form in Elrond's mind and he quickly lit a few more candles before checking the rest of his son's belongings.

His heart sank when he realised he was right – a fair few of Elrohir's things were gone. The travelling pack he had used in the days when he and his brother had journeyed with rangers was missing, along with his healers pouch and a change of clothes. Elrond knew that a check of the kitchens would find items gone from there as well. For reasons he couldn't even begin to guess, Elrohir had run away.

In his panic, he almost missed the defaced book on the bedside table, still open where Elrohir had removed the pages he needed.

Only a gust of wind that rustled the ancient pages drew his attention to it and he moved to pick it up.

Instantly he saw that there were sheets missing, the frayed binding attesting to Elrohir's actions. Looking at the cover he saw that it was a book of myths and legends but it was still a mystery to him as to why that would cause Elrohir to leave. Knowing that his answers lay in the missing pages, Elrond swiftly strode towards the library. Somewhere he knew there would be a record of the book's contents.

Long hours passed as he searched, his fear growing all the while. The records of the Imladris library were vast and even he, who had helped with the setting up on the collection, was hard-pressed to find such specific information quickly.

Yet at last he found the information he sought and was glad to learn that the information was duplicated in another book. That was found easily and soon he was casting his eyes over the same passage his son had read.

As soon as he saw what Elrohir had found, his heart sank. It was clear now that his son, in foolish desperation, had gone to try to find these strange beings. Fear settled firmly in Elrond's heart, as he thought of Elrohir alone in the wilds on this probably pointless quest. It was a situation that could not be allowed to remain so.

"Glorfindel!" Elrond raced along the corridor to his captain's room, not even thinking twice about waking him.

When the balrog-slayer sleepily opened the door Elrond felt a pang of remorse, but it quickly faded.

"Elrohir has run away," he said urgently. "I believe he has gone to seek out a cure for Elladan." He handed the book to Glorfindel, indicating the passage.

All trace of sleep had vanished at Elrond's words. Quickly he scanned the page as his Lord explained what had happened that night and he soon realised that Elrond was most likely correct in his assumptions.

"I will get a search party together, do not worry, we will soon find him." He smiled comfortingly at the Lord of Imladris. "I can be ready in just a few minutes."

"No." the response to his proposed actions stopped Glorfindel in his tracks.

"You do not wish us to find him?" he queried. He had been sure Elrond would want nothing more.

"I wish him found." Elrond admitted. "But you will stay here, I am going."

Under other circumstances, the look on Glorfindel's face would have been funny.

"With all due respect, My Lord, you have too much to attend to here!" Glorfindel protested.

Elrond however, just shook his head. "No, my friend. For too many years I have been the Lord of Imladris first and a father second. Because of that, my family is broken. My wife has sailed, my daughter is never home, one son sleeps as if dead and the other hates me. This cannot go on, Glorfindel; it has already gone on too long. You are more than capable of running Imladris and Erestor, Lindir and Melpomaen will all help you. It is time that I rearranged my priorities and tried to save my family if I can."

To that Glorfindel had no comeback, so he simply nodded. "As you wish, my Lord. Imladris – and Elladan - will be safe in my hands, I swear it. He wanted to beg him to take an escort, but he knew that Elrond would not. Just looking at the Lord he knew that he needed to do this alone.

Elrond smiled and clasped his shoulder. "I know they will. Thank you, Glorfindel."

With that he was gone, to prepare for the long journey ahead. It had been a long time since he was a warrior, but he had never forgotten how to be one and it was not long before he was ready, dressed in comfortable travelling clothes, weapons on his back and supplies on his horse.

As the sun rose on a new day, Elrond rode out of Imladris, in desperate pursuit of his errant son.

END CHAPTER 3


End file.
